The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer. Concurrent with the expansion of networking technologies, an expansion in computing power has resulted in development of affordable computing devices capable of taking advantage of services made possible by modern networking technologies. This expansion in computing power has led to a reduction in the size of computing devices and given rise to a new generation of mobile devices that are capable of performing functionality that only a few years ago required processing power that could be provided only by the most advanced desktop computers. Consequently, mobile computing devices having a small form factor have become ubiquitous and are used to access network applications and services by consumers of all socioeconomic backgrounds.
Increased functionality of these mobile computing devices has led to users being able to perform multiple operations on one device. Each of these operations may have corresponding notifications that may be presented to the user. For example, on just one device, a user may receive notifications for a new email message, an incoming phone call, a task reminder, among others. While these notifications may be helpful, they may be overwhelming and even disruptive of the user's current task. This problem may be compounded with the use of pass-through displays (e.g., head-mounted displays, augmented reality glasses, video or optical see-through displays, etc.) with which the notifications may prove to be distracting, particularly if numerous notifications are provided.